


4 Types of Kisses

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: 4 different times you and Chris share a kiss.





	4 Types of Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @carbonbasedstudies over on tumblr: Ooh can you do a Chris beck x reader of different kinds of kisses? i.e early morning, goodbye peck, etc? Thx

_1\. First Kiss_

You had agreed to go on a date with Chris because he was the cute medical student that always sat near you in the library. Because he was cute. Because the few conversations you had had were sweet and funny and he seemed a good sort. He proved you more than right, you thought, as the two of you walked down the street away from the restaurant where you’d had dinner.

He was sweet and made you laugh, telling you stories from his childhood and even from his most recent classes. He had showed an active interest in you, asking you about yourself, listening to you speak for what seemed like forever, interested, so very interested. He’d smiled so sweet and never made any inappropriate comments like so many guys did on dates. He’d been perfect.

Even down to the fact he was walking you home, had offered you his jacket due to the cold and didn’t complain one bit about the cold himself once you accepted the offer. 

“This is me...” You gesture to the little house you were sharing with a few other students, nothing special but somewhere to eat, sleep, and study. You stand on a step, and look at him biting your lip. His eyes are so blue and happy and you know that he will simply walk away with a goodnight. You know he expects nothing of you...and that makes you want to kiss him all the more. 

“Chris...” You twist the hem of your shirt in your hands, Chris’ jacket heavy on your shoulders, a good sort of heavy. 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you mind if I...” He shakes his head, no, at you. That smile of his is widening and it gives you the courage to lean forward and press your lips against his.

It’s quick and chaste and he tastes a little like the milkshake he had a dinner. As brief as it is it makes butterflies flutter in your stomach, and the corners of your lips twist upwards in a smile.

When you pull away you grin at each other and almost can’t bring yourself to walk away. 

 

_2\. Good Morning Kiss_

You’re so warm when you wake up, keeping your eyes closed and sighing into the shoulder beneath your cheek. Waking up with Chris was always a joy, he was warm and soft and the two of you could lay in and cuddle until mid-day. 

You pushed yourself upright, stretching your arms wide and stretching the muscles that had been asleep all night before looking down at Chris, who was blinking up at you. His hair was stuck up all over the place, his warm sweater awkwardly positioned from where the two of you had moved about in your sleep. 

You leant down, Chris’ hand coming up to cup the back of your neck as you kissed him softly. Slow and leisurely it made you want to go back to bed and cuddle, to roll around and kiss all day. Softly, sweetly, with your noses brushing together and his hand pressed against your neck or cheek. 

“Good morning.”

“Morning, babe...” You pressed your lips against his again, your hand cupping his jaw before you pull away and force yourself out of the bed. Chris laying there, warm and soft making it so utterly tempting to fall back into bed. 

 

_3\. Goodbye Kiss_

“I’m really proud of you...” You sniffle, arms around his neck, his own around your waist. You don’t want to say goodbye, but you know that he deserves this, that this is something he really wants to do and as worried as you are, as much as you’ll miss him you want to see him thrive, succeed, achieve what he always wanted to achieve. 

“Hey...”

“I’m going to miss you, is all...I just...I’m going to miss you so much.” You try to smile at him through the tearing up of your eyes because you don’t want him to be sad, you don’t want the last memory together before he comes back to be a sad one. 

“I’m going to miss you too. So much. Just think of all the excuses we have to be around each other 24/7 when I get back.” He smiles at you and it makes it easier to smile back despite the worry and the sadness. 

“Call me? Write me? How does that even work anyway in space?”

“Space Wi-Fi.” You both look behind him as his name is called and his ‘boss’ gestures for him to wrap up his goodbye. You don’t like that this is the last moment you’ll see him in a long, long time. But as long as he comes back...as long as he comes back safe then that’s what matters.

“Goodbye, Chris.”

“Goodbye, babe.” You pull him closer, arms wrapping tighter behind his neck and pressing your lips to his hard. Trying to convey how much you love him, how much you’ll miss him while he’s gone. It feels like a goodbye, all the heaviness in your chest, the tightness of his hands around your waist, the force of the kiss. It feels like goodbye and you can’t wait for hello because surely that would be so much lighter, so much happier, so much better.

You’ll pull away and watch with tears in your eyes as he walks away. You’re going to miss him so much.

 

_4\. I Missed You Kiss_

You feel you’ve been waiting there forever, waiting for him to come back to Earth. The delay you had understood, his and their desire to save their friend you did not fault him for. But the waiting, oh the waiting was terrible. It had been so long since you’d seen him in person, since you’d kissed him, held him. 

Sure you’d been able to talk while he was in space, but video chats were not the same as face to face, not the same as waking up together or hearing him clatter about in the kitchen or stub his toe on that one chair that always seemed to be in the way. 

You freeze for second when you finally see him there, the brief shock at seeing his face, his body, him. Before you find yourself rushing forward, faster than you’ve probably ever moved in your life. “Y/N!”

“Chris!” You crash into him and he nearly loses his balance from the force with which you wrap yourself around him, arms tight around his waist, face pressed into chest. He still smells the same, still feels the same, and it’s such a relief to have him in your arms again, to feel him again.

You pull back smiling up at him, beginning to speak, “I’ve miss-” only to be cut off by his mouth covering yours, a passionate, forceful kiss that has you clinging to him. He still kisses the same and you were right this hello is so much better than goodbye, it is love and light and just relief. So much relief at having his lips over yours, having your hands on his shoulders, having him so close so near you.

“I missed you too.”


End file.
